A Change Of Hearts: The Revision
by lovemet123
Summary: Angel and Lilo leave Stitch behind to pursue their dreams, Lilo off to college and Angel off to be a star. Stitch drops into depression from never speaking to them like he usually does, but it all changes when Leroy arrives... Leroy X Stitch. "Fabulous" Sparky. This is the sort of anticipated revision of the same fanfic I promised you guys.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people, everywhere! I am Lovemet123 and I am proud to present this new Lilo and Stitch Fanfic! This was a collaboration that I am extremely happy about. Co-Writers are Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs. Main Director is Deathmetal180. Check out those awesome writers that helped bring DeathMetal's story to life! We own the story, not the characters, except Sam, who is courtesy of me. Without further ado, please enjoy the special presentation of, "A Change Of Hearts!"

* * *

 _ **Hehe, I remember this very was into Lilo and Stitch at the time, which he still is. He had an idea that he felt he couldn't do anything with and I was like, "Let me see what I can do with this." Sure enough, we ended up with something and it felt good to put it down and we kept at it until we felt like we had a story that we could tell to the world. 5 years later, this thing needs to be fixed lol. I told everyone I would do it and now here is the proof. I hope you enjoy this revision and that it was worth the wait.**_

* * *

Stitch slowly opened his emerald green eyes to a bright ray of sunshine hitting his face flinching as he feels the spot next to him only to find that it was absent of warmth. He sat upright and turned to see that he was the only one in the room, moving his hand into his short shaggy blue hair. He took note that he must have overslept after his coffee chug down the night before resulting in him being the last to wake. Curious as to where everyone else was, he swiftly jumps off the bed and made his trudge downstairs to the kitchen, hoping to find Angel or Lilo or both.

"Lilo? Boojiboo? Where are you?" Stitch called out. As he traveled down the incline, the scent of coffee hit his nose and he moaned in anticipation of finding a pot to inhale through his mouth. Lilo hurriedly rushes into the kitchen and opens all of the cabinets and even the fridge door in an attempt to find something to eat and could only score with a banana, immediately peeling and eating it without much hesitation as she runs out of the room; apparently not registering Stitch's presence despite seeing him out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh! Sorry Stitch. I've got some big news to tell you, but I need to get some things together first." She calls from the laundry room, gathering some of the clothes she had washed and dried.

He was perplexed by all the quick movement his human friend was doing this early in the morning and then turns to hear another sound. Footsteps. He knew someone was coming and knew who it was just by the scent. It was Nani, Lilo's older sister. Maybe she had some answers about her younger sibling's strange behavior. "Nani, why is Lilo running?"

"You didn't hear?" Nani asks him as he shakes his head. "Oh, that's right. You were out with Angel when Lilo found out she was accepted to a college." Nani said as she recalls Lilo's excitement during Stitch's absence. "She's been accepted into California University and she waited for the last day to get everything situated." Nani adds as she shakes her head. "She may be an adult now but she is still the same Lilo."

It was at that moment that Stitch finally realized what that meant for him.

"Is Lilo going away?"

When no response was given Nani walks over to Stitch and placed her hand on him trying to comfort him. While the two didn't always see eye to eye on everything, Nani did understand how deep of a relationship the blue alien had with Lilo and knows how lonely Stitch would be when Lilo takes off, especially with the departure of Angel coming soon as she would have to take off for work outside of Earth.

"Hey, Stitch... She's all grown up. She needs to leave the nest and as much as it kills me - and it really does - I've to let her go so she can pursue her dreams. I can't keep her here. She wouldn't be happy here if I did. You understand right?" She hugs Stitch. "I know. It is a lot to take in."

"B-but I wanted time to prepare for this. I-I...LILO!" Stitch shouts out to a hurrying Lilo who didn't look or sound like she was in the state of mind to talk as she puts her things together, which is made more evident by her reply.

"Can't talk now! Trying to pack my clothes in my suitcase! My flight leaves tonight at 8:45 P.M. sharp and I don't intend to miss it!" She said as she rushed back out.

"But Lilo. What about me?" Stitch questioned weakly and sadly.

The young adult stops with what she was doing and runs down the flight of stairs to see Stitch there. Nani had released him moments ago and decided to leave the two alone. "Stitch," she states as she kneels in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, I was so focused on today. I didn't mean to forget about you," She hugs him. "But Mr. Bubbles did everything he could to help me find a college that could accept me, and you know how much I have wanted to pursue a chemical engineering career. Believe me, I wish it was closer to home, but it isn't."

Stitch could not find any words he could cling on to that which would be able to express the emptiness he was feeling from the hug his best friend was giving to him. Best friend...what was in such a title that made someone feel good about themselves for being someone's favorite person, but failing to receive such important information in which they would be able to plan their last days with their friend accordingly? Such was a mystery that made him feel hollow as Lilo tightens her hug with him. "You know I would never want to leave you. If there was another choice, I would choose it in an instant. Are you upset?"

Stitch sighed as he pulled away from a saddened. "Lilo, how can I not be mad for you not telling me sooner."

He answered honestly. "I mean you would think that, if you were my best friend and knew you were going away for a long time, you would want to spend a little more time with me before you take off."

"Stitch," Lilo said sadly, "we've spent these last few years together. They had given me something I thought I had lost - a family. And as a family, we don't ever forget each other; no matter what."

"I didn't mean to hurt you Stitch," she admitted, "I never intended for it. I'm truly sorry."

He held his stare at her, reading her sorrowful eyes and then added. "Make sure you call at least once a week."

"Call, text, email, whatever you want. I'll do it all, Stitch. I wished all of this happened at a better time. That way, I could've at least had one more day with my best friend." she said as she wipes her tears. Lilo kneels down to Stitch's height and gently wraps her arms around his surprisingly small frame. He was a strong individual, which had been proven many times, but this would have been one of the few moments that had been powerful enough to make him crack slightly. Lilo dreaded the idea that if she held him any tighter, she would break him in two. Finally, she let him go

"I know, but as long as you don't forget about me, I'll be here for you when you get back," Stitch tells Lilo with a smile.

"How could I? Your Stitch, Experiment 626, the strongest out of all the experiments here in Hawaii, and my alien "dog". I would never forget you," she said as she laughs while breaks the hug.

Lilo gets up and leaves to her room with Stitch following her and they both carried bags out to the beach buggy. They pile it and tied a rope around it.

She turns and faces her unique and loving family. She hugs Jumba and Pleakley together as Pleakley blubbers while Jumba's eyes are watery. She waves to them as she goes to Nani and David and tightly hugs them. Nani kisses Lilo's head and they both hug her for what feels like quite a while.

She finally breaks away from them and turns to Stitch, whose fur on his cheeks had been damp from the salty tears that had been cascading from his eyes. A lump began to form in her throat from seeing her best friend looking so shattered the way he was in front of her. The alien bit his lips and clenched his fists as he shook in his place; unable to move.

"Oh, it's — it's really going to be so hard to say goodbye to you, Stitch. I think I'll miss you most of all," she faced Stitch and noted how the pit in her stomach grew. Stitch felt the warmth from his heart lessen as a chill started to take it's place. She kneeled down and tightly embraced him as she caressed his back fur. She let her fingers grasped it, as if desperate to make sure Stitch knew how much she loves him. Stitch froze, as if his body was lifeless. He slowly moved his arms and reciprocated Lilo's hold, hoping the ache in his heart would stop.

Stitch's voice cracked as the tears resumed falling, "Bye, Lilo."

"Bye Stitch," she cried as she buried her face into his neck.

They remained like that until Stitch releases Lilo and she stood up. Lilo waves to them all as she walked over to the car with Nani and David following her. Lilo starts the car and drove away while Jumba and Pleakley walked back to their rooms. Stitch stood alone by the house in the cold, torturous silence that was left behind in the clouded dust that was occupied by the human Earthling. The first human friend he had ever made. He pondered what was he going to down now since he was alone.

He softly smiled as he snapped his fingers, "I got an idea."

He turned around and started walking towards the house with excitement, "I'll go check to see if Boojiboo wants to-"

He paused as he remembered that the day before Angel left town to pursue her galactic music career.

He collapsed onto the floor with tear-rimmed eyes, "Oh...yeah. How could I have forgotten." His ears drooped to his waist and he listened to the cry of the wind that caught some of his tears. He closed his eyes and sniffled a bit before completely dropping his head low; puling to himself.

"6-2-6!" Stitch looked up and sees Jumba running to him with a space cell, though his vision had been blurry from crying, "6-2-4, is on line. Vanting to talk to you."

He heaved, panting in his place from the amount of energy he used up to travel to his experiment. "Evil genius needing more exercising."

Stitch jumped onto his feet, swiftly snatched the space phone from Jumba's hand and brought it to his face. He eagerly spoke into the device while wiping his tears away to clear his vision, "Angel?" He sees another experiment on the receiver who looked almost like him but in pink and seemed a bit more effeminate. Her blue eyes traced over the image that was her boyfriend.

"Hey, Boojiboo! How is your day?" she asked him as she was sitting in a space limo while it cruised over a planet.

"Naga bootifa. Lilo left for college, you are out singing, and I'm just...here." Stitch replied depressingly.

"Lilo left? Yuuga mean today was the day she goes to college?" Angel asks as she looks at her watch, "But isa too early. Isa only 6:00 pm."

"She wanted to make sure she got to the plane. She forgot to pack her things, again. Sometimes I don't understand her and the way she does things, but I guess it's ok," Stitch said, "Still...I feel lonely."

"Well, I have some time we can talk about things. Is that okay with you?" she asks him.

Stitch's face lit up."Ih"

She laughs, "Ih, of course. So gaba youga talk about?"

"Well, how's your singing career going?" Stitch offers thinking it was a good way to start the conversation.

"It's going great. I'm going to the Nova system next and then hopefully I'll be back on Earth soon afterward," she speaks honestly, "Can't believe it has been months since I left Earth. I miss everyone so much, including you Stitch."

"Months? No, you left yesterday." Stitch told Angel.

"Oops," Angel chuckles at her mistake, "Sorry. Every system has a different time zone on their planets and this one just happens to feel like it had been months since I left. It can get annoying at times, but the fans are always super supportive, so I felt that I needed to do it."

She notices her manager approaching her and sighs. She covers the phone as he whispers in her ear, but Stitch could still hear some of the things being said. "Really... Meega... Boojiboo... Home," Stitch only caught those words and then he sees her face on the screen again, but with a more sullen expression etched on her face. Catching the change, Stitch knew immediately that something was wrong on her end of the call.

"Soka... Meega manager just told meega that we've to attend a benefit concert in a galaxy so far away, not even the space cell will be able to get a good reception, so I won't be back anytime soon like I initially thought." her ears droop sadly.

Stitch couldn't believe what he just heard. His girlfriend was moving further away from him in order to continue chasing her dream. He won't be able to reach her with the only form of contact that he has with her. That idea alone was enough to make Stitch panic internally, causing his stomach to go into knots.

"I have to go now. Bye, Stitch. Meega loves yuuga misa much," she speaks as she blows a kiss to him."

"...Oh...Ok...B-bye...boojiboo," Stitch said and closed the space phone, tears

rushing down his face once more. The two people he loved most were gone. He knows it's only temporary and he still has friends on Earth; however, at this very moment, he has never felt more alone. If only there was something that he could do to change that.

Jumba, who had heard the conversation, sympathized with Stitch feeling helpless to the issue. The giant alien creator thought of Stitch as a child of his own and it pained him to know that this wasn't something he could simply fix with the tools he worked with. He sat beside Stitch and placed his hands on his shoulders in an attempt to comfort Stitch.

"Stitch," Jumba called him and Stitch turns to him as Jumba knowingly stated, "Evil genius knowing saying goodbye is no easy task, but you are strong with good heart. Just have hope that they'll come back and that should help lessen pain. Besides, you still have me, Pleakley, and your cousins here." He wiped Stitch's tears.

"Big Earth Girl Nani and Surfer Boy David here as well," Jumba commented.

"I barely even see my cousins, half of them are maniacs, the other half are too far to visit, Pleakley is still a noodle, and dinko te fabba." Stitch said, tears still coming down his face.

Jumba huffs in an effort to disregard the insult the blue creature threw at him and added, "What has Lilo told you about Ohana?"

"Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind...or forgotten...but SHE LEFT ME!" Stitch shouted as he broke down and threw himself at his creator. Jumba was caught off guard by the gesture and felt awkward about the exchange as he didn't feel that he was the best person to seek such solace from. However, he reluctantly allowed it and even placed one of his hands on top of Stitch's head.

"Because she had no other choice," Pleakley entered concern displayed on his face, "Don't you think she's hurting inside just as much as you are or even more? Same with Angel. You just have to wait for them to come back. They will come back, you'll see."

"I don't why I feel like this, but I do. I have this horrible ache in my chest like my heart is about to fall apart," Stitch said sniffling.

Pleakley explained kindly, "You feel like that because the two closest people in your life are gone because Lilo, is your first friend and Angel is your first love. With them gone, you feel like you've got a void in your heart. I'm sure if anyone was in your place, they would feel the same pain you are going through."

"...What can I do...to be rid of the void?" Stitch asked.

"Hope, pray and try not to think about it," Pleakley spoke, "Do you really think that Lilo and Angel want you to be sad and mope around because I know they wouldn't approve of those actions."

"Maybe 6-2-6 can be lab assistant to Jumba? 6-2-6, wanting help Evil genius with new invention?" Jumba asked him elatedly. Stitch thought about it for a few moments and then turned to Jumba and agreed. "Ih, meega try."

"Good," Jumba stood up, "then let's get going."

Stitch and Pleakley got up and followed Jumba into the house, where Pleakley sectioned off to the kitchen. Stitch reluctantly continued on to the lab with Jumba to be his assistant for whatever Jumba has in mind. Things couldn't possibly get any worse than they are now.


	2. Chapter 2

Renfurry chapter 1 . Sep 27

I'm confused, is this just a rewrite of the original A Change of Hearts? Like the one from over 2 years ago? Because I don't understand the point of that, why not just keep writing the sequel?

 _ **I did this redux for a number of reasons, but mainly, I did it because this story was written years ago. When I read it again to try and get more ideas for the sequel, I felt that what was posted was terribly written and I noticed it had a lot of errors that needed to be fixed, especially when the way we wrote it back then is different from how we write now. This is a story I really care about and I will see to it that it is much better written.**_

* * *

A week later...

Stitch tried helping Jumba with his inventions, but he was so out of it that, on more than one occasion, he almost destroyed Jumba, himself, and the ship because of mixing the wrong chemicals together. Jumba thought it would be better if Stitch tagged along with Pleakley for a bit to try and relieve the stress he had been under since he said goodbye to Lilo and Angel. The blue alien decided to not test Jumba's patience any further than he already had and agreed, which led him to try out yoga in the living room with Pleakley.

"Now release all of the tension that has been building up inside of you," Pleakley speaks calmly as he stretches and Stitch copies him. They had been at it for thirty minutes, which was an impressive feat for someone like 6-2-6 to achieve considering the amount of patience it was demanding of him. However, Stitch found it difficult at times to keep up with the flexible ex-galactic agent turned friend.

"Let go of all of your burdens. Free your mind from those things that hurt you," Pleakley continues as Stitch slowly breathes the air in through his nose is and blows it out through his mouth. He became a bit wobbly while standing on one leg, despite doing his best to keep himself balanced. He wondered just how much more of himself needed to be exerted just to keep his posture still.

"Feel the negative energy leave you and being replaced with positive energy," he comments as his body moves into a warrior one pose. Putting one foot forward to keep his balance and arms as he could reach, Pleakley pulled his other two feet behind him to keep his posture still he stretched out his back. His yoga companion altered his movement to mirror the model being set for him and continued breathing slowly. Stitch was becoming more serene.

"Feel the good, positive energy coming into your being as you breathe in through the nose," Pleakley instructs as he breathes in which Stitch copied him, "and all the bad, negative energy leaving your being as you breathe out of the mouth."

He does so and Stitch mimics him. "That's it," Pleakley smiles as he turns to Stitch, signaling the end of the session. "So how do you feel?"

"I still feel the same," Stitch said as he looks down at the ground. "Thanks though. I know both you and Jumba as well as Nani and David did your best, but nothing seems to be working. Not one thing has made me feel any better," he adds with his ears drooping.

Pleakley sighed to him, placing a hand on Stitch's shoulder. "It's okay Little Blue Monster. It will all work out. You will see."

Some time later, Nani found Stitch laying on the living room floor and felt a pang in her chest. She smiled as she had gotten another idea to help him, offering Stitch to be her assistant in the house. While in theory it was a good idea, the job was poorly done; since Stitch didn't pay attention to the stove and almost burnt down the house. This accident made him distance himself mentally from everyone, fearing he would destroy something else and would harm others in the process, even if he didn't mean to do it.

Nani called David to see if he had any new ideas. He then suggested going to the beach.

"Stitch will go," Stitch says flatly, much to the surprise of his family.

So David took him down to the beach, where Stitch can surf and build sand castles, but even this didn't seem to break through the feelings Stitch harbored inside. After the miserable time at the beach, he left without saying a word to David and walked back home. As he approaches his abode, his doopy ears perked up at a sound. Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! He immediately hears the familiar sound and runs to the house, climbs the outside of it and into his room. He pounced on his bed and searched for the space cell, throwing pillows and blankets off of the mattress. Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Where did I put it?" he asks himself as he looks around.

Then he snapped his fingers and remembered, "That's right, let me check the living room."

So he rushes out of the messy bedroom and quickly climbs down the tube, and bolts to the living room. He rummages around the place in an effort to find the space cell. He looks into the couch and smiles as his fingers touch something.

"Ah ha! Here we go!" he exclaims as he pulls the device and flips it open.

He sees the familiar face appears on the screen waving happily and smiles, "Boojiboo!"

"Hi boojiboo!" she responds back to Stitch, "Sorry for not being able to stay in touch for a long time. My vacation had to be postponed because..." She stops and Stitch was impatient, "Because? Because what? Tell me?" He sits on the couch as Angel thinks of how to say what was on her mind, "I think it is best if you take a seat?"

"Um... No, offense but I'm already sitting down," Stitch comments and both laugh.

"So seriously, what is it?" he asks her.

"I was just accepted for a movie deal," Angel stated.

Stitch congratulates her, "You did! Wow! That's good. No, it's great! Awesome even! When you come back, we can throw you a party; maybe even invite Lilo and all of the Ohana. I bet they'll be happy to hear the news about you getting a part."

Stitch ecstatically bounces up on the couch with a wide grin on his face. "So...when do you go away to make the movie?"

She looks away as her ears droop and Stitch asks her, "Angel? Angel, what is it?"

"Just..." she holds back a sad sigh, "They want me to go Friday."

"What..." Stitch's voice shrunk, almost inaudible, but repeated the statement much louder the second time. "What? Wait... What? As in this Friday? This coming one?"

"Yes. The producer asked my manager and they were talking, which soon turned into the beginning of a deal to then an already made deal," she explains as she sniffles, "But...it is ultimately my choice."

"Then...when you come back we'll throw you a party," Stitch replies and Angel shakes her head, "No. This is a one time offer and my manager is telling me to go for it."

"Then why not go for it?" Stitch asks as he felt his heart sink further the longer this conversation went on.

"I know it'll help my career," she remarks, "but at the same time I'll be further from you."

"Really?" Stitch questions.

"Yeah, I've to go to a distant planet that requires two Hyperdrives and I'm going to be there for 6 years to record the movie," Angel adds with a sob.

"But... You were supposed to be back here," Stitch said sadly, "You said you'd be back and we could be together."

"Don't you think I know that!" Angel cries, "I know what I said. Stitch, I fully trust you. What do you think I should do?"

"I...I don't know, I'm still in shock over everything. Um… g-give me a few minutes," Stitch says as Angel nodded.

'I...I don't want her to go away because I'll miss her too much, but... I shouldn't keep her either just because I'm selfish. If she goes though, I'll be crushed... No, devastated. But, if I make her her stay; she'll be sad and miserable and may even resent me. ...I need help,' Stitch thinks deeply as he leaves the room.

"Nani! Nani, where are you! I need help!" Stitch calls out as he hears Nani rushing to him.

She replies while panting, "Yes, Stitch! What is it!?"

He walks out of the living room and finds her coming through the backdoor of the kitchen, "What? What do you need? What happened?" She quickly, but carefully sets the food on the table and walks over to Stitch.

She examines him and places her hand on his forehead, "Are you okay?"

"Nani... I need help with a decision," he admits as he averts his eyes onto the floor..

Nani nods as she retracts her hand, "Oh good then."

She adds as she stands back up, "Okay...What is it?"

"Angel has been offered a spot in a movie," he begins and Nani smiles, "Oh really, good for her!"

Stitch softly smiles, "I know right."

The smile fades into a frown as his eyes look up to Nani. "But...if she accepts it, she'll have to go this Friday, which is three days away, and stay on the planet for a long time; however, if she doesn't, she'll be back here and that might not be good for her down the road."

Nani pulls up a chair as she listens to Stitch's query "She asked for my opinion on the predicament and I don't know what to tell her. Nani, what should I do?"

"Stitch... I think it is best if you think about it real hard," Nani offers with a wise and knowing smile.

"That doesn't help," Stitch retorts with a sigh.

"Stitch, I can't make the choice for you. You have to do it yourself," Nani offers with a small smile, "In the end, only you can decide what you think is best. I can't force you to choose."

"Oh, fine. I get it," Stitch says disappointingly as he walks back to the living room and speaks on the cell.

Both him and Angel say in unison, "Hey, I've something to tell you."

Both lightly laugh and Angel speaks, "You go first, Stitch."

"Okay," Stitch sighs, "I-I think it is best if you take the deal."

"Oh..." Angel comments and Stitch asks confused, "What?"

"Well... I-I just thought... I was leaning not to taking the deal," Angel confesses as she looks down and away from Stitch.

"Really, why?" Stitch asks her surprised.

"Because... I don't want to leave you. I don't think I can do it," she admits as she returns her gaze at Stitch.

"Angel...this is a great opportunity for you. You should take it. It will help you in the long run and if you don't take this chance, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Come on Angel, do it. It's the right thing," Stitch counters with a sad smile.

"Yeah...but there are other deals I can make out there that are closer to where you are. I can wait, really. I just want to be close to you," she comments.

"No Angel, you've got to take the deal. You have to do it. Think about how many people have actually been given the opportunity to go somewhere they have never been before." Stitch insists..

"Yeah, but boojiboo... What about us?" she asks him.

"Well...there is still an 'us' now with our current long distance relationship. I think we'd be okay with a longer distance," he explains to her as he softly chuckles.

"I suppose so...Do you really think we can make that work?" she asks him concernedly.

"Ih, nothing is too far away. We can send hologram messages to one another," Stitch answers happily, "Boojiboo... It's going to be okay. Everything is going to okay."

"Ih, of course. Yeah, you're right," she nods with a smile.

Stitch asks her, "When you get there, will you call me?"

Angel answers with a big smile, "Yeah. Bye boojiboo."

She blows him a kiss as he blows one back to her, "Bye."

He closes the space cell and sighs as he looks around the messy living room. He begins cleaning the clutter he made as he loses himself in deep thought.

Friday Evening...

Stitch was holding the cell intently in his paws. He brought it everywhere with him, like EVERYWHERE with him. Just waiting for the ringing to happen.

He stares at it on the hammock begging, "Come on and ring. Ring now. How about you ring now?"

The machine stays quiet through the starry night. The still slick design and shiny red coat of paint made it look like he had gotten it new; however, he had always had this object. He noted the slight wear on the machine, but knew of its importance. Yet, the one job it was made to do wasn't happening and it was trying on Stitch's diminishing patience.

"I'm gonna count to five and if you don't ring," Stitch threatens the machinery.

"1…. 2… 3… 4…...," Stitch pauses as he looks at the item. The space cell seemed to be mocking its owner for the empty threats being sent its way. Stitch growled in frustration at the phone's refusal to heed the warnings.

"Don't make me say it," he speaks seriously," or so help me I'll end you."

His frustration died down into sadness and his ears drooped again with a sigh releasing from his mouth, setting the object aside from his view. He knew he was only talking to an emotionless piece of equipment and felt more like an idiot for thinking that threats would suddenly cause it to become obedient. The loneliness he felt from the realization made his heart ache in sorrow, thinking that he might never hear from Angel again. Just when he was about to lose hope on getting the call. Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

He jumps jovially and tries to connect, "Come on, come on. Connect already!"

He sees his beautiful girlfriend on the screen and speaks excitedly, "Hi boojiboo! Oh, I missed you so much."

"I miss you too," Angel comments happily, "And sorry... The producer had so many problems

and everything. That is why I couldn't call you before."

Stitch smiles, "It's okay, it's okay. I know, I get it. I'm just happy to be talking to you now. So how is it?"

"Stormy," she states with a nervous laugh, "Really stormy here."

"Just be careful," Stitch comments worryingly.

"Yeah, I will I'm worried that the storm might-" Angel's picture froze and Stitch knew what just happened. He angrily sighs as he falls back onto the hammock. They lost connection because of the storm. He sits back up and tries to beat the device to make it work. He did everything he could to see if he could get a better signal, even as far as going on top of the house and pointing the cell to the sky. However, all of his attempts were futile.

Midnight...

"How is long distance relationship working out?" Jumba asks as he sees Stitch slumping on the couch.

"Not good. Not good at all. We both have different schedules and not to mention she has a storm on her end... We barely got to talk," Stitch admits while clenching onto the space cell.

He jumps up off the couch, "I know it has only been a couple of days, but I miss her so much. I just wish I could see her, just one more time."

He paces as he looks at the phone while Jumba took note of the damages done to the phone. Shaking his head, Jumba turned away from Stitch. '6-2-6 having first world problems.' The big alien man thought to himself as he left the living room. He believed it was best to give Stitch some alone time.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

He immediately answers it, "Hello?"

"Boojiboo! Sorry I lost you for a moment," Angel explains.

"It's okay, we can at least talk to each other. Right boojiboo?" Stitch asks her.

"Yeah...for only 5-7 minutes," Angel answers with a nervous chuckle.

"What?" Stitch asks shocked about Angel's statement.

"Yeah... We still have to do certain movies scenes that can only be achieved with what we have," Angel comments annoyed.

Stitch starts to tear up, "Great... Just great, now I've to wait until you're on break to see you again?"

Angel turns her head and Stitch knows she is talking, but can't hear her say anything. He concludes that she must've muted herself and just waited for her to speak up again.

"Oh...I-I can't. The producer doesn't want any other electronic equipment running while we're

recording the scenes," Angel speaks as her eyes start to water.

"Wait... So, we've only a few minutes now to talk to each other?" Stitch comments hurt

"Angel... What are we going to do?"

"I-I don't know. I didn't know it would be this hard," she admits to him.

"Yeah, same for me. I didn't think it would be this hard either," Stitch confesses to her.

"Stitch... I... I can't spend all of that time without thinking about you. I'll make myself crazy," she lightly sobs.

"I know how you feel Angel. I feel the same," Stitch replies as he fights back the tears. He looks down as he inhales and then back at the screen, "Angel... Boojiboo, what do we do? What do we do now?"

Angel responses as she tries not to cry, "Well... There's nothing we can really do except... except...I don't want to say. I-I can't say it."

Stitch replies sadly, "Yeah... I-I can't say it either. I don't ever want to say it."

Stitch and Angel both look down as Stitch speaks, "I love you... I love you so much."

Angel cries, feeling her heart break in two, "Oh...Boojiboo... I-I love you too."

Tears escape her obsidian eyes and roll off her pink furred face as she sends him kisses and he sends a few to her. He struggles to keep his composure, but seeing how hurt Angel was just makes the pain in his chest more evident. The pressure of the pain was building and he did everything he could to keep it under control.

Angel's voice cracks, "I-I'm going to miss you so much. I really, really am."

Stitch suppresses a sob, "I'm going to miss you a lot as well."

"I-I don't want to say goodbye to you Stitch," Angel states with more tears cascading down her face, "It is really hard for me to do."

"I don't want to say goodbye either," Stitch speaks as he gulps.

He struggles to continue feeling a knot in his throat,, "So...how about instead of that, we say hello. I-I think I can do that, how about you?"

"Yeah...I think it would be easier than saying goodbye," Angel states as she looks at Stitch with a sad smile and tears glistening, "Hello, Stitch."

Stitch sadly waves, "Hi, Angel."

Both send kisses as Angel ends the call and Stitch numbly leaves. He walks pass Jumba, who could only watch in sympathy, as he climbs up the tube and goes into his room to try to sleep; even though, he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

Up in Deep Space...

Unbeknownst to anyone on Earth, in the deep reaches of space beyond the Milky Way star system; commotion was running amuck in a gigantic spaceship. The ship teetered back and forth followed by the sounds of many booming explosions. The echoes rocked the ship and the lights flickered at various points as voices were shouted in apprehension during the chaotic event that went underway for those stuck in its crosshairs. The guards on the ship were unprepared for the fugitive that roamed the darken ship.

"Stop him!" The Grand Councilwoman shouts.

Guards left and right tried to surround the fugitive, but the figure slipped through their line of sight each time with unbelievable ease.

"He's moving too fast," One exclaims as the being outmaneuver the guards.

Then, one by one, guards were "disappearing" off the screens.

She asks while watching the different monitors, "Locate him and contain him! We can't afford to lose him!"

One guard replies, "We're trying ma'am, but... He's movements are even more unpredictable than 6-2-6 himself."

"I don't want excuses! I want results!" She yells through the intercom. Suddenly. the power cuts off completely and the screens and communications went dead.

She falls back onto her chair and massages her forehead, 'Not again...'

"Damn, How do we stop this thing?" One guard asks in the door.

"Hey, I saw it go that way," Another guard pointed. When the others left, the guard that pointed them in the direction looks to see if anybody was watching.

When no one was around, he looked up and says with a smile. "Alright, coast is clear. You can come out, now."

The banging of a vent echo until there was a loud Clang! The fugitive jumps from the vent and lands beside the guard. The being looks at the guard resembling to be an exact duplicate of Stitch with rougher red fur, his canine fangs sticking out of his closed mouth, frilly ears with light purple inside, a seemingly small haircut with spiked tips, and wearing a black prison jumpsuit.

"You know, you are much more different than they make you out to be," The guard speaks as he helps Leroy to the garage, "I'll stall them long enough for you to get out without being noticed. Be careful out there, Leroy."

"I'm gonna miss you," The guard tells him.

Leroy turns to the guard and speaks, "Thank you, Sam. Thanks for everything you're doing. I do appreciate it, but aren't you worried about the consequences?"

Sam shakes his head in dismissal of the idea, "Of course I'm not worry about that."

He smiles and presses the button to open the garage. They found a ship and both look to each other.

"I guess this is goodbye," Leroy speaks as he enters the ship, "Goodbye Sam."

The door of the ship begins to close as they wave to each other.

"Hope I get to see you again someday," Leroy calls out.

"Don't worry..." Sam states back. "...I'm sure you will."

The door closes and Leroy starts the launch sequence. Sam sees the guards and rushes towards to them.

When he reaches the group, one points to him and says. "Have you seen the fugitive?"

"No," Sam replies as he prays Leroy departs soon.

The leader of the group suggests, "We should probably do a second sweep here."

"Aye!" the other four guards; excluding Sam, cheer in unison.

They seperate amd search the area as best as they could with their limited resources. The guards look around the place bewildered as to where the prisoner was. All of a sudden, a rumble shook the ship.

"One of the space crafts!" One of the guards yells.

They start running towards the sound, but by the time they arrive; it was too late. Leroy and the ship were gone and Sam stood there, watching the ship leave the premises with the other guards.

"Well, what do we do, now?" asked another guard.

"We wait for the Grand Councilwoman's command. Until then, we will have to hope and pray that he doesn't land in an area filled with life forms or total destruction will rise on that planet," Sam states seriously as the guards leave the room.

"We've to first repair the power so we can relay the information to the Grand Councilwoman," another speaks as he walks off to the power main frame. In a matter of minutes, the lights and communications were back on and the Grand Councilwoman pages them. "So what happened? Where is the fugitive?"

"He got away, ma'am. What do you want us to do?" asked one of the guards, as if they didn't already know what it was.

"Sam, since you were his keeper here on the ship, you will track down the fugitive and bring him back here. The rest of you will stay here and make sure everyone on the ship is safe. Is that understood?" The Grand Councilwoman ordered.

"Yes ma'am," they all chorus together and she nods to them.

The transmission ended and the guards scatter to do their jobs.

"Good luck, Sam," One hollers at him.

"Be careful, Sam," Another one shouts.

"Will do," Sam replies as he opens the door to the police spaceship he was about to take, but stop for a minute to think about what he was about to do.

If he takes the police car and Leroy notices it; either he will get scare and run away or throw something at him to keep him from landing. So basically a police chase or death, and he was not in the mood for either of those; especially, since not only does he get to see his friend again, this could also be a chance to show the Galactic Alliance that Leroy is not a bad experiment. Instead, he was mistaken as one, and a police chase or death would hinder rather than help the cause.

"Although," Sam speaks as he gazes around, "If he took a regular spaceship… Maybe I should follow suit."

His eyes land on a nice decently size craft and smiles as he decides to ride in the ship. He quickly walks over to it and starts the ship. Before Leroy left, Sam places a tracking device in the ship, unbeknownst to Leroy, as a way to easily find him. He activates the tracker and reads it as a smile forms on his face. He sees the red dot showing on the map as it travels to a planet. The same planet in which fugitive 6-2-6, now known as Stitch, had escaped to, Earth.

Sam pulls on the leverage and launches the ship out of the garage.

'Hang on, Leroy,' Sam thinks to himself, 'You're about to have your wish come true because I'm on my way to you.'

He pushes the button and the spaceship speeds away in the pursuit of Leroy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people, everywhere! I am Lovemet123 and I am proud to present this new Lilo and Stitch Fanfic! This was acolab that I am extremely happy about. Co-Writers are Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs. Main Director is Deathmetal180. Check out those awesome writers that helped bring DeathMetal's story to life! We own the story, not the characters, except Sam, who is courtesy of me. Without further ado, Behold! Ch. 3 of, "A Change Of Hearts!" (Crowd Goes Wild)

* * *

It has been a while since Lilo and Angel left. Stitch couldn't stand it. He felt like he was going crazy. The power went out at some point, but luckily for Stitch, his cousin and best friend, Experiment 221 or 'Sparky', heard about Stitch's depression and decided to come over and stay for a few weeks to keep Stitch company and fix the electricity. Despite the fact that they live very far from each other, they are very close, considering that Sparky was the first "cousin" Stitch met.

"I don't know what to do, Sparky. I miss them so much." Stitch told Sparky, sighing as he rested his head on his hands. The two were sitting on the window sill with a small orange spongy mattress that rested atop the sill, decorated with colorful, vibrant pillows. The sunlight of the afternoon drapes itself over their shoulders and made the two glow a little bright than the other objects in the room. The electric experiment places a hand on Stitch's shoulder, his blue eyes locking on to Stitch's face.

"I'm sorry. I've never been in that situation. Hey, why don't you and I go to the mall. Do some shopping, get our hair done, make fun of women with bad hairdos...or should I say hair don'ts." Sparky suggested, running his hand through his small pompadour hairstyle he had grown out. Throughout the years, Sparky had grown to be very feminine attitude wise and all of the things he listed were hobbies he only did with Stitch.

One activity that he enjoys doing with Stitch is taking different combinations of clothes and throwing them on himself and Stitch to hopefully create a look silly enough to make the two of them laugh. He wasn't ignorant in fashion however and would simultaneously make an attempt to find a style that he believes he could fit best and such was the case with the outfit that adorned him today. A simple, comfortable baby blue hoodie that complimented his yellow fur color, blue jean shorts that hung around the top of the knee, and red leather heels that covered his ankles.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm not in the mood to shop, get my hair fixed, or make fun of bitches with those nasty messes the call hairdos...and they are most definitely hair don'ts," Stitch smirked at the last thing he said.

Sparky laughed at that, though it made him sad that Stitch declined the mall, which was usually a hilarious time for the both of them. It would have even made Stitch happy for just a few hours; forgetting about his current dilemma. Seeing Stitch this down made Sparky feel glum too. Imagining if he didn't have Stitch now made his heartache a little.

"I guess that is fine too," He noted, "I just don't want you to drown yourself in misery. Your happiness is very important to me and I want to do the best I can to help you feel better. It is the least I could do after all the times you have saved me."

Sparky's lost his train of thought as his ears perked up. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Sparky saw a spaceship coming down from the sky. Most of it was engulfed in fire as it approached closer and closer.

"What is that?" Sparky pointed at which Stitch looked and noticed the ship before it crashed.

Stitch looked to Sparky, "I think we should check out that area."

"Yass cuz," Sparky agreed as they left the house and headed towards the downed ship.

Deep in the Woods...

Once they arrive at the crashed ship, they saw it in a crater. The ship was laying right in front of them, battered and broken. Sparks lit from the broken cords of the exhaust tank. Smoke billowed from the damaged ship while it still burned.

Stitch threw dirt onto the ship to take care of the fire while Sparky looked on fearful. Once the fire was put out, Stitch and Sparky ventured closer to the ship.

"Stitch, I'm scared. What if a monster comes out?" Stitch looked at Sparky, wishing Sparky already knew the answer to that.

"...Sparky...I have super strength and you control ziz-ziz. We'll be fine," Stitch turned back and saw something run by.

Stitch questioned, "Did you see that?"

Sparky nodded and they went over to it and gasped at what they saw before them.

"Leroy?" Stitch said, seeing an unconscious Leroy laying there.

"Should we call the Galactic Police?" Sparky asked.

Stitch stared at the unconscious Leroy. He looked so peaceful when he's unconscious and not trying to kill or steal any cousins.

"...No, don't call them. He's a wanted fugitive, so I'm assuming someone is already on their way. Besides, there's something telling me that Leroy is...different," Stitch said as he motioned Sparky to help pick Leroy up and drag him to a safe place.

After ten minutes...

Leroy struggled, tossed and turned while he grumbled in his sleep.

"Sam!" Leroy yelled as he woke from his deep slumber. The dim light pierced his eyes as he opened them. He felt cool, fresh air on his heated fur, which made him want to look around at his surroundings, but said black eyes could barely see.

"What happened?" he asked himself, "Where am I?

"Oh, good. You're awake." a voice greeted. Leroy turned to the hall and saw the outline of his look-alike standing there.

"Stitch?" Leroy asked in confusion.

A few more minutes passed in silence, until Leroy steadily regained his sight. Finally, he could recognize the blurred silhouette, which made him curse mentally.

"Hey, Leroy. Trying to escape prison?" Leroy was processing the appearance of his twin when he heard another voice and jumped up in the bed on all fours, growling.

"The hell?!" Leroy shouted, confused by the voice and turned around to the experiment from the lighthouse, albeit with a much more forward appearance than he last remembered. "2-2-1?"

"The name is Sparky! Get it right," Sparky corrected Leroy.

"Sparky?" Leroy pondered.

The electric cousin giggled at the sight of watching his enemy getting scared by those that he had previously faced off. Sparky rose from his seat and made his way over to Stitch, click-clack his heels echoed as he walked and finally stood beside his best friend with arms crossed. The two of them stare at Leroy as the latter struggled to analyze the situation in front of him.

"Sparky? Stitch? What happened?" his mind added. Leroy felt a paw touching his shoulder to push him back to lying down again.

"Don't move, you're still recovering. Just relax," Stitch said and sat back down in his chair, which was placed near the bed Leroy was on. Sparky left the room, believing that Stitch would be better at tackling this.

Leroy sighed and looked around himself. He noted it was past nightfall and that the source of the dim light was small, almost barely noticeable. A few white candles in the room lit the area.

"Hmm… where are we?" he snorted, although he knew exactly where they were.

"My room," Stitch admitted honestly, "You'd better rest."

"Why am I here?" Leroy finally calmly asked them.

"Because you're not lying on the ground during this storm," Stitch chuckled, "Or do you prefer the ground? We can arrange that, you are in my bed after all."

'…Why am I so tense? So...nervous?' Leroy thought.

"What about your family?" he asked Stitch.

"Don't worry. We're in my room in the Bed-And-Not-Breakfast," Stitch stated.

The rest of the night passed in silence. With Leroy's wounds severe as they are, had him in a light drowse; however, severe enough for Stitch to decide that 6-2-9 would not be leaving anytime soon. He allowed himself to close his eyes and catch up on his well deserved sleep after his weeks of hell.

Leroyon the other hand was perplexed about the whole situation, while constantly sighing angrily and growling a lot, but half an hour or so had passed and Leroy found his own actions annoying, as well as unsuccessful. One last sigh was let loose, as his gaze at the ceiling and he closed his eyes, feeling the overpowering exhaustion.

* * *

L123: So, what do you think of the story so far? Read and Review. Sorry this chapter was short.

Deathmetal180: The doppelgangers finally together. Follow the story to find out what happened next. This is gonna be good.

Quanktumspirit: Hit that like button like there's no tomorrow

IchBinAufKurs: Don't forget to follow ALL the writers that contributed to the story. You won't regret it. I promise.

L123, Deathmetal180, Quanktumspirit, and IchBinAufKurs: BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey... Hey... Leroy, it's time to wake up!" a voice yelled, pulling the dark red-furred experiment from his – oh, so desired – sleep.

'Huh?', he thought to himself while opening his eyes. A frown, accompanied by big eyes with emerald green pupils and blue shades of fur stood a tad too close to his face.

"Stitch... what do you want?" he asked tiredly.

"I brought you some food," Stitch answered and placed a plastic tray on the nightstand. "Aren't you grateful? At least a little bit?"

'Oh... so he isn't planning to starve me to death. Terrific...he probably would want me to pay him back if I accepted it,' Leroy thought inwardly. "Like I need it..." Leroy slightly mumbles angrily, "I don't need to eat. I'm an experiment and we can survive on the scarcest of things."

"Yeah, but your recovering so you need to eat to get your strength back. Right?" Stitch pointed out as Leroy turns his head to the side, "Hmph."

"Just take the food," Stitch gives him the tray.

"I'm not hungry," Leroy counters. However the moment was broken up by the faint growling of Leroy's stomach. The small, embarrassing countering of his claim made Leroy blush, despite the red fur keeping it from being visible.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?! I know you are. Now eat up so you can heal quickly!" Stitch exclaims, sitting on the chair next to the bed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"And what do you care if I'm healed or not?!" Leroy's eyes shimmered, an unusual feeling welling up inside him. What did he care, anyway? They were rivals, weren't they? So Stitch could have used this chance to dispose of his opponent... Or called the Grand Councilwoman and Leroy could've been on a trip back to the asteroid prison. But he didn't. Why? Why didn't he do it? There has to be reason. Does he want something from his supposed twin? Does he expect Leroy to pay him a favor?

Stitch remains adamant, "Just take the damn food, please."

Leroy had to bite his tongue and hold his pride like a mad dog.

"Listen... I don't want you to die, I've got enough problems as it is," Stitch finally admits out loud.

Leroy lost his words for a few seconds, not sure how to respond. His mind replayed the words in his head. 'I don't want you to die,' his heart thumped a bit harder as the words echoed in his head. Regaining once again the ability to speak, Leroy frowned again.

"Fine. Whatever," he murmured, looking in the opposite direction. Not really sure why, he felt the urge to avoid Stitch's eyes at the moment. Leroy sat up, wincing from the pain. His fur burned and slightly charred, making him hiss. Sure enough, he noticed that his whole body was severely damaged. He inspected his arms that were bandaged from the tips of his fingers to his elbows and probably bared the worst marks from the landing. Leroy had tried to protect himself from the unexpected crash landing and the speed of the ship seemingly abandoned him...Like he was flung out of the ship. The sensitive, swollen skin on his back protested when he tried to nudge to the side.

'How... how did I get myself in this predicament anyway?!' Leroy sighs and took a glance at Stitch, startled to find out that the experiment was also watching him. Almost like he was waiting for him to do something, anything. Stitch had observed Leroy sitting up and examining his fingers, feeling a slight hint of guilt.

"Whadda you want?" Leroy snorted. Stitch didn't respond, simply placed the tray on top of the fuming Leroy's lap - a bowl of soup, two slices of toasted bread, a cup with what seemed to be tea, it had some honey in it and some coconut cake. With an eyebrow lifted, Leroy turns to Stitch with a questioning glare.

"What are you looking at me like that for? There's some honey in it, it'll warm you up... Go ahead. Eat. Eat away," Stitch speaks and made a slight nudge to the right, shifting his gaze.

Leroy sat silent for a moment, after which he chose to proclaim further arguments as useless. Nodding to himself, he took the spoon in his right paw and started eating. A couple of minutes later, the bowl was empty and the only thing left from the bread and cake were some crumbs on the tray and all over the covers. Leroy finished the tea and drained it in one gulp, a muted "Aah" escaping his mouth as the smooth surface parted with his lips.

"See? I told you that you were hungry! Mama knows and Mama tried." Stitch said triumphantly, then went into deep thought. 'Maybe I can find something in Jumba's ship? Ointment, First aid kit or...'

A rustling sound broke his train of thought as he snapped back towards Leroy's spot as his eyes widened. Leroy growled at himself as he forced himself onto one knee.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stitch shouted as Leroy stood up shakily on his legs, tearing him further away from his thoughts.

"Leaving. Like hell I'm staying here!" Leroy yelled in response. An angry scowl was placed upon his face, sharpening his features. Stitch shook his head and stood up, pushing him back to the bed.

With the air kicked out from his lungs, Leroy gasped and wincing from the impact – his burned skin screeched furiously. "STITCH, I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

"I DON'T care. You're getting it anyway!" Stitch replied as calmly as he could.

"I know you ran away from the prison! Like hell that wasn't predictable. But take a moment and look at yourself right now. You can barely go anywhere! Just look at what happened. You lost the air from your lungs not that long ago! If you still insist on trying to leave this bed, I'm going after you and then drag your sorry ass back here again and again until you heal completely! Do you understand how injured you are!" Stitch explained while Leroy glared daggers at his nemesis, fuming mentally.

Growling silently in his throat, Leroy snorted.

"Asshole..." he sighed, feeling frustrated for the first time after escaping his hell.

"You are lucky I still care enough to want you to get better. I would have pounded the living daylights outta you if I didn't."

"What is there to do around here anyway?" he asked in a calm tone after several minutes passed.

"Until you get better, the only thing you can do is shut up and rest," Stitch said sternly, "It is far too dangerous for you to be walking in the condition you're in."

"Stitch... I'm part wild beast, I need my freedom. You can't keep me cooped up in here. You should know that feeling. It's still inside you! The part that wants to break and destroy, you know I'm right," Leroy shouted as he snarled at Stitch.

"Yes, I know because I feel like that sometimes, but right now, your life is more important than your freedom. I also know that you can suppress that feeling at anytime, because that's what I'm doing right now, so stop whining, " Stitch replied.

"I'm not whining," Leroy protested, "Just expressing myself."

"There are many ways to express yourself, that's one of the ways. It's called whining," Stitch argued.

"You can't keep me here," Leroy grumbled, "I'll get out one way or another."

"Why?" both turn and spotted Sparky at the door frame.

"Why are you so insisted of leaving?" Sparky asked him. Leroy looked at Sparky like he's ready to pound him for asking a question he had already established an answer to.

"Leroy, even if you did leave here, where are you going to go? You have no transportation, and no home to go to and certainly no one who will take you in," Stitch asked.

Leroy thought for a moment. He hated to admit it, but Stitch was right. The only time he paid attention to the places he was going to was the time he captured all the experiment in different areas. Other than that, he vaguely remembers where he went. Even if he has some recollection of the places; no one would accept him. Not after all the hell he and his clones caused the last time he came around.

The red creature gritted his teeth in silence, an emotional pool of sadness making knots in his throat. Nobody could ever love a little twisted red devil; a monstrous creation like himself.

'I'm a monster... I'm bad, evil, malicious... Evil...heh. That's not even half of it. ...For as long as I can remember, I've lived my entire life in darkness. Darkness. Isolation. They can't even imagine the hell I've been through. I know how my life is going to be. Full of loneliness. I don't need love... Love is an emotion. Emotions make you weak. But why then do I...' Leroy thought as he broke into tears. The drops cascading down his face as he looked away from Sparky and Stitch.

"Leroy!" Stitch called as Leroy changed his demeanor; quickly curled himself up as he cried.

Stitch looked at Leroy with high interest. 'Man...Leroy...he's much more of a human than I remember. Maybe he is more than I realized.'

While Stitch was looking at Leroy, Leroy looked back at Stitch and Sparky, and finally made Sparky his main focus. Suddenly a devilish plan formed in Leroy's head, 'Hm...This could be my ticket.'

All he had to do was win the trust from Sparky, then maybe, his cousins.

"Hey yellow thunderbolt, what is your name?" Leroy asked while looking at Sparky as he wiped his tears.

Sparky snapped his head away from Leroy, crossing his arms over his chest. He had noted the wounds on Leroy's body earlier on and admitted to himself that he must be strong as ever. However, he was not willing to bring himself to allow any sort of meaningful conversation between himself and the Stitch look-a-like.

"Hmph, how dare you describe me in such a derogatory way. You, as intelligent as you are, should know the difference between thunderbolt and electricity since thunder does not cause electricity to move. Second, we already established what my name was minutes ago. You must have hit your head harder then we initially thought if you can't remember my name, though with you be the ever so famed 629, I can't expect you to care that much to remember it."

"Sparky, calm down. You can't expect him to learn your name overnight," Stitch reasoned as Leroy glanced down at the ground feeling, sorrowful.

He muttered, "Sorry."

In comparison, Stitch looked over at Leroy carefully and he must admit that Leroy was one hell of a looker, after all Leroy was based on his own design; however, he was annoyed that Leroy was much nicer to Sparky than himself.

Sparky noted the same look in Leroy's eyes. A deep pain of betrayal to Stitch and Lilo streamed into his being. In fact, the whole Ohana thing felt like a betrayal. Nobody visited each other because everyone's different jobs on the island kept them enormously occupied. Never once apart from the one group photo did they ever get to spend some quality time together. Still, he wasn't too keen on the idea of offering Leroy a spot in group that is his happy family

"So, are you just another one of those Leroy clones or did the coward incarnate finally decide to toughen up and show himself?" Sparky asked him questioningly.

"Sparky," Stitch snapped.

"Actually, I'm the original Leroy," Leroy commented, "the only one out of 50,000 to be honest."

Silence hung around them as Sparky and Stitch looked at Leroy. Leroy sighed as he looked at them.

"Anyway, I just would like to know...what do you think of this whole Earth-Ohana thing?" Leroy asked out loud.

Before Stitch could give a reply, Sparky interjected, "How would you even know about that?!"

Sparky gritted his teeth, sparks coming from his antenne. This sudden burst of emotion caused Leroy to jump a bit. Was this a taboo topic that was not allow be talked about? It seemed like an honest question to him.

Stitch jumped in front of Leroy and raised his arms out, "Sparks, calm down. Leroy was only asking a question. You don't need to try and electrocute his head off."

"Asking that sort of question is the least of his problems," Sparky suggested. "You can't tell me that he tried to destroy us all and then come to this to planet to ask about family because he is curious. Villains don't work that way, Stitch."

"We can't just turn our back on him when he is asking about something we have knowledge about."

As if to fulfill a literal request, Sparky turned away from Stitch and Leroy. "I have a bad feeling about this. Who knows what kind of devilish plan that filth has up his sleeve."

Leroy was taken aback by the comment. Yes, it was true that he tried to destroy them in the past, albeit under Dr. Hamsterveil's orders, but it was also true that people do get curious of concepts such as togetherness, even villains. While the way Sparky voiced his opinion sounded rude, filth was definitely a word Leroy would have used to describe himself.

"Now, you don't actually mean that, especially since he had been out cold hours after he crashed landed here. We both had been watching him when we brought him in." Stitch pointed out

Sparky rolled his blue eyes as he turned back to Stitch. "Alright then, Stitch. You can answer his inquiry. I'm sure that it will do wonders for his bad guy tea party he is planning behind our backs."

"Um… Yeah. Okay then," Stitch said, turning back to Leroy. "Well… Before Ohana, I only ever thought of myself and being selfish. I didn't know how to trust others or even let them understand me."

His ears droop as he continued, "I guess I wanted to close myself away from others. But, those walls I built to protect me also hinder me."

Stitch spoke, "It's...it's almost as if you're-"

Stitch and Leroy said at the exact same time, "Alone."

Stitch looked shocked over to Leroy who nodded and he asked him, "How did you know I was going to say that?"

"I know the feeling, the bitter loneliness from the realization that life is just a bad hand that was dealt to you and you are forced to make do with it." Leroy explains.

Sparky lightly descends by Stitch, Stitch stared at Leroy confused. Leroy frowned a little, but didn't allow his face to show how hurt he was and sighed. Stitch carefully walked over to Leroy's side with a blank expression. While Sparky just huffed and leaned on the wall, his face showed his disapproval.

Stitch extended his paw out to Leroy as Leroy sniffed it in bewildered by the notion. Sparky chuckled in amusement, which caused Leroy to look at his face, "What?"

"You shake the paw," Stitch explained, "not sniff it."

Leroy looked into Stitch eyes, wondering if there was some malevolent intentions; however, there was none.

"You can trust me," Stitch said with a comforting smile.

"Can I really?" Leroy questioned as he looked between them.

Sparky looked at Leroy with his eyes saying what was on his mind.

"You can say or think whatever you want , but know that everything you did to us in the past no longer matters. I want to trust you. I want you to be Ohana. I want to treat you like my family, but you have to earn trust. You need to show us that we can trust you," Stitch commented.

"Trust isn't easy to earn, but it isn't out of the realm of possibility for you." he added

"Stitch, I don't want there to be strain between us, but my Ohana is very important to me. If he wants to be apart of it, he has to show me that he cares about someone other than himself," Sparky stated.

"Ohana is something that should be respected and treasured. I know I had my fair share of not doing that. I thought I was the absolute perfect experiment until Jumba made Evile and had my ass handed to me," Stitch stated.

"Don't forget some of the other petty problems you displayed in the past. You can't go a single day without eating EVERYTHING around you. You wreck things that you can get your claws on, and you "accidentally" have seizures and tend to spin out of control, hurting everyone around you," Sparky added simply.

Stitch glared at Sparky as Sparky remarked, "What? You didn't say we couldn't discuss everything that is wrong with you. One of those traits is that you make rash decisions too quickly, which is what I think led you to act civilized toward that evil bastard and immediately give him your trust."

"We've all been where he was Sparky," Stitch responded hotly, "if Lilo hadn't helped us we could be worse off than him."

"Then, where was she when he needed her to show him the way?"

"She couldn't get any time with him. Remember when you were activated? You wanted to play and destroy. We couldn't find you for a full day, you changed only after Lilo and I got captured and then you decided to help us and our cousins," Stitch explained.

"Right, because she couldn't pull one of the fifty thousand Leroy clones aside and talk to him." Sparky said with a deadpan expression, starting to get annoyed.

"We were in a battle, Sparky, and I couldn't live with myself if something had happened to her. But she risked herself for us countless times. Always believing in the good in others and I'm saying we should try that for Leroy," Stitch stated as Leroy looked between the two.

"Because that is what she would do? Is that what you are trying to say?"

"Yes, I am. I know for sure this is what she would do," Stitch replied. "Do you think she should've turned her back on you once we found out about the cousins?"

Sparky remained silent as he looked away from Stitch. He would never forget that fateful day when they had found him and he immediately bonded with Stitch. At first, Lilo wanted to give him away as part of a ransom, though it was to save another family member. However, with persuasion from his best friend, Lilo changed her mind. So, truthfully, it was Stitch believing in the good of his cousin that he was able to become good.

With this small, but significant detail in mind, Sparky looked at Leroy who had been silent the entire time. If Stitch was able to turn so many evil experiments to the side of good, what was to say that he couldn't do it for Leroy no matter what the creator may have claimed?

Stitch looked at him with honest eyes, "Sparky, please tell me, have you ever been on the edge of death? I have. More times than any experiment should have to be. The only thing giving me purpose to continue living this life is my Ohana and I don't want any of them facing the challenges that I have been through. If he is seeking to redeem himself, we should try to give him a chance, don't you think?"

After awhile of contemplation, he looks back at Stitch and nods his head. "Yeah, I do."

Stitch reaches over to Sparky and pulls him into a hug, which the electric experiment reciprocated. Sparky could only hope his best friend wasn't making a mistake by doing this.


End file.
